


Sasagawa

by sacae



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacae/pseuds/sacae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lazy title genderbent Ryohei drabbles, written for Puppeteer Illusione at ffnet. Mostly just what amount to short summaries for what I imagine her interactions and dynamics with others would be like. vaguely implied Ryo/Aoba</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasagawa

**Aoba**

Aoba had been _trying_ to work on her schoolwork (which is to say, she was writing random numbers) when, out of nowhere, her head was pulled back by way of her hair.

"What the hell?" she hissed, yanking her ponytail out of Ryoko's bandaged fingers. "Is there no end to the extent of your juvenile behavior? Should I expect boogers in my desk tomorrow?"

"What? Why would I do that! I was just looking at your hair!" Aoba scowled, and if Ryoko was finally being quiet, Aoba pretended not to notice lest she need to do something ridiculous like thank her for not making a scene in the middle of class.

"That's ridiculous! You use your eyes to look, not your fingers!" she shot back, even though she suspected that Sasagawa might in fact taste, hear, and smell with her fingers as well as looking, but Ryoko had already moved on, and was reaching out to flick at her bangs.

"How come you even tie your hair back if you just keep the rest of it in your face, anyway?" she demanded, just barely pulling her hand back before it got swatted away, and Aoba scoffed.

"Idiot! Even if I cut my bangs short and unattractive the way you do, I can't see past my glasses anyway!"

"You're the idiot! And that doesn't even answer my question!"

"I'm not having this conversation," Aoba finally snapped, whirling to face forward and bend over the formulas she couldn't really understand anyway. "There are far more productive things for me to do with my time!"

And for a while, that worked. She managed to get three problems completed, possibly even correctly, before she noticed her ponytail was being manhandled again. It wasn't really pulling this time, so she ignored it just to spite Ryoko-until her hair was cascading across her neck and cheeks and she realized her hair tie had been stolen.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, turning around so fast a few strands whipped her in the face. (At this point, the teacher was potentially pretending not to hear them so she could imagine they didn't exist and her life was easier. Or maybe she thought it was funny, who knows.)

"I just wanted to see it down! The only time I got a chance it was all wet!" And Aoba would have snappily highlighted how she could have asked, and how it was pointless anyway like everything Ryoko did-except she remembered what time Ryoko was talking about, when they got pulled out of their prison tanks, and she remembered how small and wet and _positively gleeful_ Ryoko had looked when they'd wrapped a towel around her, already jabbing at the air and shouting playful challenges at her boss as though nothing in the world mattered except that she could move again. Aoba remembered that time quite clearly, and for a moment forgot how to breath instead.

"You," she started, struggling to reel herself back into control, "you are completely unbelievable! Just be quiet and keep your grubby hands to yourself!"

And then Aoba proceeded to bend back over her equations and pretended she forgot to ask for her hair tie back.

 

**Kyohei**

Kyohei knew how to fight, even if he wasn't the best at it. He knew to throw all of his weight behind a punch, and to keep his wrist straight; he knew how to block and dodge and redirect his opponent's energy-but Ryoko hardly let him, because if she had a say in it no one would get close enough who might challenge him. She was determined to keep him safe; she trained diligently so she would be able to protect him. And he would cook the meals and clean the floors while she was distracted with boxing or trying to pass her classes, so when she finally noticed she would stumble over her words between protesting and thanking him, because she was the girl of the house and she was supposed to do it, so he really didn't have to, and-- honestly, his older sister was the cutest thing.

 

**Hibari**

If there was one thing Hibari Kiyomi hated more than when rules were broken, it was those irritating times when rules were broken constantly and consistently, when the perpetrator should have learned her lesson years ago, the first time she sent her Disciplinary Committee to punish her.

It had come to the point where Hibari actually bothered to walk down to the classroom herself, and she drew out her tonfa to smash Sasagawa Ryoko's face in, _personally_. Even with as much idiocy as Sasagawa managed to cram into her head, she had to understand how drastic a punishment this was; still, Hibari paused to illustrate it, with small words, just in case.

"Your voice is too loud. Prepare to be bitten to death." And Hibari lifted her tonfa to do exactly that, except then Sasagawa grabbed her by the shoulders and started yelling through the blood covering half of her face about being extremely strong and joining a club of some sort, which Hibari stood about two seconds of before forcibly removing the herbivore's hands from her person and beating her into the ground.

 

**Gokudera**

There were some moments when Gokudera thought the Sasagawa girl was someone she could almost understand, maybe even like. They were alike in that they both worked hard to meet difficult expectations set by no one but themselves, and Sasagawa, unlike many of the others around, had her priorities straight when it came to family.

Except that those moments only happened at home, in private, when Gokudera had nothing to do but think aimlessly for a while and when, most importantly, Sasagawa wasn't actually _there_ -because when Sasagawa was actually there and talking Gokudera wanted little more than to deck her in the mouth.


End file.
